Spencer
Spencer is known to be loud and obnoxious. He seems to consider himself better than everyone else, since he calls himself "The Mighty Spence" and is known for calling others "absolute nerds." Whenever people bring up a "nerdy" fandom or a popular MMORPG, Spencer would drone on about it, trying to prove how he knows so much more than others. He is able to remember specific facts from TV shows and the exact time and episode that they are in. Spencer lives in the Acachalla basement and doesn't come out often. Relationships Papa Acachalla Spencer was left at Papa Acachalla's 7-11 so he could buy things. The Acachalla family presumably took him in and let him live in the basement. Papa Acachalla later had to summon Spencer to get rid of Prince Fang. Sally Acachalla Sally bugs Spencer, as she grabbed onto his leg because he said that her Barbies were stupid and refused to let go until he said otherwise. She then dipped his glasses into doughnut cream. Later, when Prince Fang is invading the Acachalla house, Spencer has Sally kill Prince Fang with a gun filled with bullets made of his braces. Because of Sally's bravery, he names her the princess of the Waffle Dimension. Gertrude Gertrude let Spencer out of the basement to get rid of the ghosts of Mario and Luigi with P.I.E.'s Johnny Toast. Gertrude called him a ginger, then he stated his hair was a shade of blonde and that he looked like Brad Pitt. Trivia *He is known for calling people "absolute nerds" whenever they say something he doesn't like, or when they are being plain stupid. *He doesn't know how to do math. *He talks with a lisp because when he was six years old, he was hit in the face with a shovel. *He is literally part of Venturian's brain. If one takes an x-ray of Jordan's brain, they will see Spencer waving. *He never changes his clothes or cuts his toenails. *The way he says "absolute nerd" can be considered strange, as he himself seems to be a nerd. It's most likely that Venturian meant to say noob in the video that this phrase appeared in, but instead said nerd and continued saying it. *He has a YouTube channel called SpenturianTale. But doesn't have many videos as of now. *He appeared in the Gmod Doctor Who 50th Anniversary video and attempted to make an alliance with the Daleks and take over the TARDIS, but he failed when the Daleks saw he wasn't British. He was cornered by the daleks and killed. He also stated in the same video, that he is "the 13th Doctor." *He has a constant skin irratation, causing many zits. *His father is possibly dead, as it is most likely that his father is TomTom from the shrink ray, security guard, and tornado storm mods. TomTom was killed in a storm, which also killed Susan, Gertrude's father, Jim-Bob, Bob, and possibly even Billy, Papa Acachalla, and MaddieFriend. *He apparently has a fear of grass which he constantly brags about overcoming. *It is likely that he will never join Sally's Weight Lifting Club. *He is known for accusing people of health code violations. *He has a Pocket Lightsaber. *He is an unpaid intern at a resort. *He was in the service of the community and did not notice. *He is terrified of Sally. *His braces are not only very rusty, but malleable as evident in the "SILLY DRAGON Mod!" video. * He tried to buy some various creams and ointments from 7-Eleven because he had a rash developing on his elbow, that engulfed half of his face. * He is is outlawed in thirty-nine states. Even sending him a card is illegal. * He has OCD(Obsessive Compulsive Disorder) * He lives in the basement of the Acachalla house * He thinks he looks like Brad Pitt * In the acachalla household basement, he plays online MMOs like World of Warcraft, Diablo, etc. * He is related to two twin sisters that both look like vanellope Von schweetz * Spencer works in north Carolina school of buts. * he thinks the wii and x box is for babies. * he has legit noscopes in call do duty, world at war. [[[Category:Xenomorph Category:Inner personality Category:Venturian Category:Jordan Frye Category:Spencer Category:Chump kazooie acachalla Category:Acachalla Family Category:Roleplay Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Character Category:Gmod Category:Investigators